Choices
by Team GEMINI
Summary: There are many choices to be made in life. Nanoha Takamachi, just made two of the worst ones yet. What were her mistakes? Well it's simple, she said "Good bye" and then she regretted it.
1. Chapter 1

**Choices**

By Team XTC

Only because Sensei no Petto is taking a lot longer then I expected. XD This story will be updated whenever I get a break from Petto... expect a seriously long chapter for the second installment of Sensei no Petto.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

_The Thing I Lost

* * *

  
_

"I'm going to break up with Fate-chan," I confessed to my best friends with a deep sigh. They all looked at me with a shocked expression, but did not say anything. "I just, y'know, don't swing_ that _way. It was a big mistake on my part anyways. Never should have said yes in the first place."

"You're going to... break her heart." Hayate muttered quietly, her cerulean eyes hidden behind her hair. I looked at her with a melancholy stare, but I couldn't blame how she was feeling now.

With a heavy sigh, I looked away from the other brunette and stared at Arisa, who had a slight glare in my direction, she didn't speak to me. "I'll hurt her even more if I keep leading her on like this."

"Well, it's your choice, Nanoha, it really is." Suzuka replied, her voice semi distant. She kept quiet after that.

Sighing again, I turned to Hayate and frowned. I felt really bad for her, honestly I do. She really likes Fate in the like-like way, the way Fate likes me. The grip I had on the hem of my skirt tightened as I forced myself to look at the other blue eyed girl. Fate should have confessed to Hayate, not me... but I accepted anyways, even though I knew of my other best friend's feelings towards the blonde.

"H-Hayate-chan, are you okay about this?" I asked her quietly.

She didn't reply.

Sighing again, I pulled out my cellphone getting ready to hit Fate's speed dial. Though I really didn't need to seeing as how the girl in question walked into the classroom following a teacher diligently. Her long blonde hair tied up into two cute pigtails, her bright burgundy eyes shining with excitement as the teacher spoke with her. There was a tiny smile on her timid expression, her tiny voice escaping from her cute lips.

I heard Hayate's quick intake of air as she stared at the adorable blonde, who would definitely turn into a gorgeous young woman in a few years. She stared at Fate longingly, wishing she was her's and not mine.

'_She can have her...'_ I thought morbidly.

"Ah, thank you for the help, Fate-chan," the teacher quipped with a contented sigh. She placed a large stack of papers on her desk and turned to Fate, who did the same as she not to long ago. "I wouldn't have been able to carry all of these photocopies all by myself, at least without making a second trip."

"It was no problem what so ever, Sensei." Fate said quietly.

"Anyways, I'm sorry for taking up your lunch hour like this." the teacher apologized.

"Like I said, it really was no problem," Fate replied quickly. "Um, I have to go now okay? Ishikawa-sensei, wished to have a word with me about something."

"Ah, the music teacher?" Fate nodded.

"Said it was rather important, so, I guess I better run huh?" Fate giggled cutely as she turned to leave the room. She caught sight of us and smiled, but that was all.

"Fate-chan..." Hayate mumbled quietly, her voice raspy, her breath clearly stolen away by the blonde with the pretty red eyes and silky blonde hair.

Even after all of the courage I pulled summed up, I couldn't follow Fate to break it off. I was glued to my chair, glued to my moral support, or what ever was left of it. _'I have to do it today, no more putting it off._' I thought to myself.

I didn't see Fate for the rest of the day, but she did send me a text message asking to meet me after school, she had something to tell me.

Fate and I met up behind after school. She had me in a tight embrace, just loving the feeling of us being close together. The smell of her hair was intoxicating , her cheek against my own so feather soft. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, quivering as I summed up the courage to break the heart of such a tender girl.

"Thanks for meeting me here, Nanoha." Fate said happily.

"Y-Yea, no problem," I stuttered as we broke the hug. I shifted my eyes away from her and gulped. "Ne, can I speak first?" I asked her.

"Sure thing." Fate chimed with a smile.

Frowning, I found the ground more stable then my own mind. "Ne, Fate-chan, l-let's... break up," Fate's eyes went wide, her mouth opened slightly, a quiver or two here and there, but she seemed to be taking the news calmly. "I-I've been thinking about this a lot, and well... I-I, this was a big mistake. I'm sorry."

"B-But why?" Fate asked me, her voice strained, obviously forcing back the tears. "You said you felt the same way, did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, but please don't do this to me!" she pleaded.

I looked away and closed my eyes before saying, "Like I said it was a big mistake. I shouldn't have led you on like that," I paused and looked at my soon to be ex-girlfriend, "you should have asked Hayate out, she really likes you."

"Sh-She-I like you though, Nanoha!" she screamed, her petite voice finally exploding with life. "I've always liked you... only you." she whispered as tears finally met the daylight.

"I'm sorry Fate-chan, but, I can't go out with you any more," I dared to say, "still friends?"

The sobs that racked Fate's body stopped, and then she just kind of stood there, lifeless. "Y-Yea, friends."

"Okay, so we're okay?"

"Yea. Okay," Fate turned around to leave. "I have to go talk to Ishikawa-sensei again... _sayonara_."

"Okay, bai-bai."

The moment Fate was finally out of sight, my body began shaking for some unknown reason, my heart aching, crying out for some odd reason. I fell to my knees, crying harder then the day Fate confessed to... me. I cried when Fate confessed to me, but why? Oh well, doesn't matter anymore, we weren't together anymore, and life can go back to the way it was.

The day after we broke up, Fate only stopped by the classroom to drop a note off to the teacher. The teacher seemed sad the moment she read the note, but Fate just smiled at her and left, not once looking back at me or anyone else for a matter of fact. After that she didn't show up for three days, and during those three days... I haven't stopped crying. I made my second mistake breaking up with her, the moment she looked at me with those sad burgundy eyes, I felt like I had just ripped her heart out and crushed it in front of her. At that very moment, not only did I crush Fate's heart, I crushed my own. My denial covered up the reason why I accepted Fate's confession, why I broke down into tears and ran into her arms repeating the words yes over and over... I felt the same way as her. I've always felt the same way.

My tears wouldn't stop the moment I found out why Fate didn't come back, and won't ever come back. The important thing she was so eager to tell me about, it wasn't that she wanted to break up with me as well, she wanted to tell me about the career offer she received from big shot music label. She had rejected the offer, but was still so excited about it, proud that she could have amounted to something, but opted to stay with me instead.

She just wanted to be with me, but I was so scared, so now she left me behind.

Those three agonizing days turned into more days, then those days turned into never ending weeks, and those weeks turned into a couple of sleepless weeks, then heart wrenching months, and then a lifeless years.

_Nanoha, can you meet me at the end of school, behind the school? I have something really important to tell you. :)_

I had crushed the hearts of 3 ten year old girls in a time span of three little words.

"Let's break up."

_NO!

* * *

  
_

That's the end of "chapter 1" xD. Chapter 2 will be up soon. It will be just as short.


	2. Chapter 2

**Choices**

_By Team XTC_

xYuki : When I spoted this chapter no beta was online. :3

Also latest update on Sensei no Petto... KILL ME. ;-; Kill me, kill me now, please. I will get** so** many flames complaining about how big it is. ;x Seriously... if you thought chapter 1 was long... better get your coffee ready just to read one half of it. ;x

Though I am glad about one thing, the story (this one) that I have created as a simple message board to inform you, my readers, about SnP's progress. :) I will continue to do this until t he story is complete.

Anyways further news about the story. I have talked it over with myself, and Toukanut (Toumasan), and I have come to accepting the small fact that SnP... will probably hit way over my original plan. The story will not have a sequel, but an arc, how many arcs SnP will have is at a current estimation of at least four or five. The arcs should be at least 5-10 chapters apart before starting a new one. Though I might have plans for this story, it ultimately relies on the readers. If I get the right amount of reviews I will keep going. I want to see the moral support in this so please his the review button. The review doesn't have to be long, you can just leave a simple hi and be off. ;3

Now concerning the page lengths... you will either be extremely happy, or extremely upset with me. Each chapter of SnP will vary from 10 (the lowest) to over 100. I am planning on having chapter over 100 pages (not including the A/N and review replies of course). Long huh?

-3- Please look forward to the future chapters of SnP.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**The Time Without You, and The Difference Between Us

* * *

  
**

I sat in my room, casually staring at an old photograph of you. I couldn't help but giggle at the fond memory attached to the picture. You and I were holding hands, both smiling, both laughing. We were at the park to just act like regular school girls and have fun with our friends, Hayate, wasn't with us... she was so upset that you and I were dating. We had so much fun together.

Our hands never left each other.

I placed the old photograph back onto my desk and sat up. I scanned my room with a wry laugh. The room were I had my first kiss was now filled with old memories of you and I. It was my fault that I was so lonely now, but I knew deep down inside you would come back, and I'd be able to tell you how I really felt.

"Nyahaha... who am I kidding?" I said to no one in particular.

From the day we broke up and to this very day, seven years had passed by me. So much has changed since then. Hayate's begun to date our old friend Yuuno, though I still think she's only doing so because he reminds her of you. Suzuka and Arisa began to date some time ago and never really told anyone. I guess it was just that obvious about how they felt about each other. And me, I've been waiting for you this whole time. Always waiting for my second chance.

"Fate-chan..." I whispered in a soft voice. The moment your name escaped my lips I began to cry, and so I threw myself into my pillow, screaming out my heart's anguish, hating myself for the stupid mistake I made all those years ago.

I heard footsteps rush up to my room, and gentle arms wrapping themselves around me. I always prayed it would have been you, but no, it was my mother, my very supportive mother. She held me till my tears subsided.

"You have to get over this sooner or later, Nanoha." my mother told me, her voice full of worry. I nodded my head, but in my heart I knew I couldn't hide the feelings I harbored any longer.

* * *

**The Next Day

* * *

  
**

I walked through the doors of the school with a heavy sigh. Today was just another day without you, just another day living with my regret, and just another day where I mope around with nothing better to do.

Looking up with yet another sigh, I noticed my friend Hayate with her arm laced over another woman's arm. The woman turned around slightly to get closer to Hayate, it was Carim. I was shocked slightly, but saw it coming. With a smile, Carim leaned in closer to Hayate, kissing her soundly. I smiled a little at them, they seemed happy.

"Hayate-chan, Carim-chan!" I called out with a wave. The two jumped up a little in surprise, but eased up as I neared them.

"Good morning, Nanoha-chan," Hayate greeted me. "How are you? Why weren't you in school last week?"

Carim smiled at me softly, her arms coiling around Hayate. I giggled at her and turned my attention to the other brunette and said, "The regular drama. Love pains." Hayate laughed at me with an all knowing grin. Crossing my arms I shifted my weight to my right leg. "So, what's with the new development?"

"Eh?" both Hayate and Carim blurted out, heavy blushes on their faces.

"Well?"

"Um, I've liked Carim-chan for a while, and on Saturday she confessed to me." Hayate explained, a cute blush on her face. Carim smiled at her and held her tightly.

"I'm happy for you two." I said honestly. I was truly happy for them, but I couldn't help but feel like I've forgotten someone. Hayate broke free of Carim's embrace and opted to hold the other girl's hand, and then I remembered it. "Yuuno-kun!" I exclaimed with wide eyes. Hayate's and Carim's faces both told me their answer. They to had forgotten about the blonde haired, green eyed boy.

"Oh no..." Hayate mumbled to herself, her face worried, but not guilt ridden.

"Oh no is right, Hayate." a ticked off voice said. Hayate gasped out and looked away, up into Carim's worried eyes. Yuuno placed a trembling hand on my shoulder, his eyes screamed out in pain, but his face stayed neutral. "So, mind explaining?" he asked calmly.

Carim opened her mouth to explain, but Hayate had cut her off saying, "Yuuno-kun, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore," she took a pause and looked up at the tall blonde for moral support. She turned back to face Yuuno with a wry smile. "I can't lie to myself anymore, and you should be able to understand. You were there when Fate-chan wasn't."

"Y-Yea?"

"I like girls, Yuuno-kun. I dated you to see if there was any possibility I was just going through a phase," she paused again and took a deep breath. "It's been 8 years, and I still haven't forgotten about the feelings I harbored for Fate." We all look away nervously, Fate the reason for a lot of our shared pain. "But, Carim-chan, Carim-chan is different. She makes me happy, not that I wasn't happy with you, oh gods I was happy with you Yuuno-kun... but, Carim-chan, makes me _really _happy. I've had feelings for her since we started dated all those months ago."

"So, you've been..."

"Pretty much." Hayate said, her voice solemn. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Why didn't you at least tell me? Why did you let me find out the way I did?" Yuuno asked her, her voice straining, and the grip he had on my shoulder tightening. "Why!?"

"Because, I..."

"Yuuno-kun, stop! You're hurting me! Let go!" I screamed out as a distraction. Hayate looked at me gratefully, though I felt a little guilty for what I did.

I pushed his hand off of my shoulder and stumbled back. I felt my fall coming, but I was surprised by something. Arms, warm tender arms wrapped around my falling body. Everyone was silent, their eyes wide with some unknown emotion. I looked at them and then back at the person who had caught me. I couldn't place it but... she seemed familiar, but not.

"Watch where you step moron." the girl who had saved me from falling said. Her blood red eyes colder then ice even though her touch was burning.

My breath was stolen away by her, she was beautiful. Her long flowing blonde hair, the rectangular glasses she wore in front of her ruby red eyes, her massive breast, and the definitive figure she had. She wore the boy's school uniform, but her femininity oozed out like lava from a volcano.

"Sorry to break up your little break up party, but you're holding up the hallway." my savior said, her voice cold as ice. We all moved to give her access to the hallway, staying quiet the whole time.

We all watched her walk away, the way her hips swayed elegantly with every step she took, her long blonde hair up in a sexy ponytail. For a split second all four of us fell in love with her. She had a certain aura about her, I don't know what exactly, but she brought a feeling of nostalgia as she walked away.

"Fate..." Hayate breathed out. No one else heard her except for me.

* * *

Okay, I know that was crap. O.o; But this is just a short way of me saying looky! SnP news update. :3 Anyways, hope you are all excited for SnP's second chapter. If all goes right, it'll be finished by this week end!


End file.
